


Five Failed Dates and One Successful One

by ShannonXL



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonXL/pseuds/ShannonXL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kate aren't great at the dating stuff, but they figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Failed Dates and One Successful One

They met spontaneously. Miles was buried in a million textbooks and notepads, piled high in his lonesome corner of the library (she said “hey” and he immediately flailed, scattering them everywhere, proving that spider senses are useless after two days without sleep). Obviously, there were signs indicating that the circumstances weren’t the best for an impromptu date night. Miles was studying, Kate had just finished her last exam and was wearing an unflattering pair of unwashed pajama pants. And there was gum in her hair. The stars were just not aligned. But, both of them really _really_ needed coffee. They headed for Starbucks.

Kate went with a tall pumpkin spice. Miles got the grande white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a protein pack, claiming that he was “eating for two” as he rubbed his belly, and it was definitely _not funny Miles_ , at the very least it was insensitive, and she certainly didn’t snort hot pumpkin spice through her nose. 

They sat down, and not a second later, Kate got the call. 

Aliens, freaking _aliens_ , just ten blocks away. Apparently they were terrorizing citizens, or at least intimidating them. Definitely causing a traffic jam. 

“Sorry hon.”

Miles shrugged, taking a sip from her latte. 

“You’ll make it up to me,” he yawned. “You sure I can’t help?”

She took one look at the bags under his eyes and didn’t consider it for a second.

“Ask me again after finals.”

 

He did, and she said yes.

* * *

 

Their next date, he planned. And _planned_.

It’s not an anniversary, not really, because they’ve been on and off and on again and busy with kicking ass and taking names and he FORGOT, okay? So he wanted to make it up to her, and surprise her, and just do something _nice_ for a change (not that catching bad guys wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t _everything_ a boy dreams of doing with a girl). 

For months, he’d been taking notes on all her favorite foods. It made for kind of a weird meal, six courses of dessert and three large side dishes (because he couldn’t figure out how to halve the recipes), and one hummus and carrot cheddar cheese melt (which, upon consideration, might not be _exactly_ what she said). There are fancy cloth napkins he bought at Housing Works, and two pink roses in a vase at the center of the table. He has every candle he owns lit and ready, and the mismatched scents (cherry, coconut, butter, 'lavender memories', evergreen, and fresh leather- that one might be a car freshener) mingle with the smell of food and his stomach is _growling_ and Kate is running late. 

He checks his phone and _oh_. The super villain of the week is trending on Twitter. 

He doesn’t remember to blow out the candles, and when they finally make it back, bruised and sweaty, they find fourteen puddles of smoky wax, and a lot of very cold food.  

* * *

 

They tried going out, after a successful bust. They were still in costume, but they figured, if the Avengers could get schwarma in the rubble after the Battle of New York, they could grab dumplings and noodles after a less catastrophic mission arresting the ringleaders of a human trafficking gang. They underestimated the determination of the press. 

“Are they still there?”

Kate was watching them in the reflection of the menu.

“Still there.”

Miles groaned.

“They’re gonna know my order.”

Kate snickered.

“Miles. You order one of everything.”

She can tell, even under the mask, that she’s getting a _look_.

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“ _No_. I don’t eat scallion pancakes. I don’t get them.”

She grabbed the bridge of her nose, forgetting that her mask was in the way.

“What don’t you get?”

“They taste terrible with maple syrup.”

“They’re not _supposed_ to have maple syrup.”

“But they’re paaaaancakesssss,” he whined.

“Please order,” muttered the cashier. 

Cameras flashed behind them. It was super awkward. 

* * *

 

Their next date was more casual. Meeting friends for a drink. College friends. Work friends. Friends that don’t have Maria Hill on speed dial, who don't keep masks and capes and stun guns and other weird weapons in their backpacks. Friends that don't have spider senses.  _Normal_ people. 

They didn’t even make it to the bar.  

* * *

 

Their 'next' date wouldn’t count, except Miles insisted. If he had to wear a suit, and she had to wear high heels, then it was, in fact, a date. 

“We haven’t gone out on a date in a while. Why shouldn’t it count?”

“Because we’re going undercover?” She scowled over her shoulder at him, struggling with the knife strapped to her thigh. It kept poking out at an awkward angle. Ladies wearing knives as accessories are just a _little_ conspicuous. 

“Okay. But there’s gonna be fancy food and stuff. Canapés.”

Kate snorted.

“I will give you five dollars if you can tell me what a canapé is.”

She didn’t end up giving him the five dollars.

She did end up high-fiving him over the unconscious body of a scary-looking thug with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The arrow he’d retrieved for her. After she’d shot it into a _different_ scary-looking thug. She’d caught it midair as he whipped his web-slinging wrist in an arc over his head. It had been pretty damn cool. And kind of, sort of, just a little romantic. 

* * *

 

Movie night. Microwave popcorn. Phones _off_. 

They snuggled up together underneath a soft, worn blanket. It was snowing outside, which they assumed would be a deterrent for all but the most unreasonable criminals (and they were both really hoping Loki wasn’t about to make an unseasonable appearance). They turned on ‘Lilo & Stitch’, and got teary-eyed at all the appropriate moments, and vehemently denied it afterwards. They made out during the credits, and for a while after. They switched to ‘The Frog Princess’, and fell asleep before the end. 

And they definitely  _didn't_ drool on the blankets, or the DVD cases, or the pillows, or  _each other_. 

 


End file.
